Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Penyesalan Sasuke yang sudah menuduh Sakura macam-macam, hingga membuat hubungan mereka berakhir. Multi chap SasuSaku, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Mempersembahkan

Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram © Yusha' chan Higurashi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke U / Sakura H

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sasuke dan juga Sakura tengah berada di sebuah cafe, pinggiran kota. Wajah Sasuke kali ini benar-benar berbeda, terlihat menyimpan amarah yang begitu besar.

"Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan pria itu Sasuke," Sasuke mendengus mendengar pengakuan dari kekasih bermata emeraldnya itu, dengan rahang mengatup Sasuke berkata. "Kau jangan berbohong aku melihatnya sendiri," pemuda itu menatap kesal gadis di depannya.

"Kau mau mengilahnya, hm?"

Sakura menggeleng mulai mengisak pelan, "Kau tak percaya padaku?" ucapnya. kedua matanya menatap nanar pemuda itu, "Aku tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sasuke." Sakura mencoba meraih tangan dingin milik Sasuke, tapi pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat menampik tangan halus itu, air mata mulai menetes membasahi wajah cantik Sakura.

"Air mata buaya, kalau kau tak punya hubungan apa-apa kenapa kau mau di peluknya, kau sendiri menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat dengan wanita lain, lah kau." Sasuke melempar senyum meremehkannya.

"Mau di peluk oleh lelaki lain, begitu maksud mu?" tanya Sakura suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu memasang tampang cuek, tapi ia tahu rasa cemburunya ini semata-mata karna ia tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya, Sakura. Karena cuma Sakura lah yang bisa memahaminya dan Sasuke, tak mau gadis bermata emerald indah itu pergi dan di rebut orang.

Sudah lama Sakura menahan ini,ia bosan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu saja cemburuan tak jelas. Ia juga bosan akan sikap cuek kekasihnya itu. Sasuke selalu mengaturnya padahal ia pun seakan tak perduli pada apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, pemuda itu seolah menuntut kehadiran Sakura di sisinya tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Kemana pemuda itu kala Sakura membutuhkannya? 'Apa ini memang akhir dari hubunganku dan juga Sasuke' batinnya.

"Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?"

tanya Sakura akhirnya, matanya masih asik mengeluarkan airmata dengan perlahan. Sasuke diam. Pemuda itu bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kau sendiri apa pernah perduli pada ku?, apa pernah kau mau tau sekecil apapun tentang aku?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut lalu menggeleng, "Tidak kan?, aku ingin bertanya padamu dan jangan berkilah." Sasuke masih memilih diam kedua onyxnya menatap tajam emerald di depannya.

Jujur . . . perlukah sampai segitu marahnya Uchiha ini pada kekasihnya?, Hingga tatapan menusuk itu ia berikan?

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Sasuke bagai tersambar petir, matanya membelalak kaget "M-maksudmu apa . . ?" tanyanya tercekat.

Sakura kembali menangis kali ini di tambah dengan isakan pelannya, "Ha-harusnya kau tak usah bohong padaku, k-kalau kau tak pernah mencintaiku, S-sasuke."

"K-kau selalu saja menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, kau tau . . . itu membuatku sakit Sasuke. S-sakit," lirih gadis itu. Mengusap airmatanya. ". . . . seharusnya kau percaya padaku jika kau mencintaiku, ta-tapi ini . . ." Sakura kembali mengisak, bahunya bergetar.

Sasuke merasa bersalah, namun tak habis pikir tentang jalan pikiran Sakura yang menganggapnya tak mencintai gadis itu. Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura dan takut kehilangan gadis yang telah menemaninya selama ini, itulah sebabnya ia cemburuan seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, kau harus percaya," ucap Uchiha muda itu tulus.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menghapus air matanya. Sakit, itulah yang sekarang di rasakan Sakura. Sasuke, padahal Sakura sangat percaya pada Sasuke tapi kenapa, kenapa untuk mempercayai dirinya begitu susah. Hingga kekasihnya itu menganggapnya macam-macam apa itu yang namanya saling mempercayai.

"Sudah cukup, aku rasa kita sudahi saja ini," Sakura berkata dengan isakan tangis yang mulai mereda.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Maksud mu apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura berdiri mengambil tasnya, dengan menatap mata tajam Sasuke ia berkata. "Kita putus!, mulai sekarang kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing, mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu,"

Sasuke berdiri menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Kau terbaik untukku Sakura, kau terbaik. Aku emosi, maaf Sakura. Ku mohon jangan akhiri ini."

Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke, mata keduanya beradu dalam satu tatapan. "Kau bisa tanpa aku Sasuke."

Namun ia tak yakin apa dia bisa tanpa sosok Sasuke di sampingnya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sasuke yang hanya diam menatap punggung gadis itu yang kian menjauh. 'Sakura gumamnya, rasa sesak tiba-tiba menghampiri dadanya .

Selesai sudah, semuanya tamat tanpa dipinta. Tak ada lagi tawa gadis itu di sampingnya, tak ada lagi gadis yang selalu setia menemaninya, mendampinginya. Ya . . . Sasuke menyesali kebodohanya kali ini. Haruno Sakura, hanya sebatas kenangan hampanya kini.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Apa? kau putus dengan Sakura?"

Pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan gadis berambut blonde membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Perasaannya tak menentu, ia benar-benar menyesal atas sikapnya selama ini. Kehilangan Sakura membuat sosoknya berantakan, ia seperti pemuda yang hidup tanpa jiwa sepertinya.

Andai ia bisa, ia ingin mengulang semua dari awal. Tak ada kata pisah seperti itu bukan, andai saja ia mau mendengarkan penjelasan Haruno. Kekasihnya.

Gadis berambut blonde, membuka suara. "Sakura pasti sedang sedih," desahnya.

Sasuke menoleh, onyx nanar miliknya bertemu tatap dengan sepasang shapire di sampingnya.

"Ku mohon temani dia, Ino."

Sasuke berucap pelan, "Aku khawatir padanya."

"Serahkan saja padaku," Gadis itu berdiri menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kau tenang saja akan ku pastikan dia baik-baik saja," hiburnya.

"Terimakasih Ino!"

"Yuph sama-sama," balas Ino, mengecup sekilas pipi pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke,kemudian melangkah mengambil sepedanya, lalu pergi memenuhi janjinya.

"Kau harus percaya pada Ino, Sasuke." dukung pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu memberikan senyuman polos diwajahnya, menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke mencoba menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Iya aku percaya padanya, hanya saja" pemuda itu menunduk. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sakura." tuturnya.

Sai -pria berambut hitam klimis itu- mengangguk paham. "Aku tau, ku harap kau dan juga Sakura bisa bersama lagi."

"Hm . . . terimakasih, Sai."

"Sama-sama,"

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Ino menyandarkan sepedanya pada tembok, kemudian memencet bel yang ada di dekat sebuah pagar besi emas .

"Kak Ino !" teriak seorang anak sambil melambai ke arah Ino. Mata Ino sedikit menyipit "Konohamaru?" gumam gadis itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Kak Ino mau bertemu Kak Sakura ya?" tanya pemuda kecil itu sembari membuka pintu pagar.

Ino mengangguk "Iya, Sakura nya adakan?"

Wajah Konohamaru berubah sedih, bocah lelaki itu menunduk. "Kau kenapa?" Ino merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sedatar dengan wajah Konohamaru, "Kak Sakura,seharian ini tidak keluar khawatir Kak Sakura kenapa-napa," tuturnya.

Ino tersenyum memegang pundak Konohamaru, menatap kedua mata bocah lelaki itu. "Kau tenang saja Kakak akan mencoba membujuknya,"

Konohamaru mengangguk "Ayo masuk!" Ino mengangguk,mengikuti langkah Konohamaru.

"Aku pulang. Kak Sakura ada Kak Ino ingin bertemu." tangan kecil Konohamaru mengetuk perlahan pintu berwarna biru tua di depannya. Tak ada jawaban, Konohamaru menoleh ke arah Ino. "Bagaimana ini?"

Ino tersenyum "Biar Kakak saja yang menanganinya, kau mandi saja dulu" Konohamaru mengangguk, kemudian berlari menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Sakura . . ! Ini aku Ino," Panggil Ino dari luar kamar Sakura. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Kita sahabat, Sakura" gadis itu mengetuk pintu perlahan, sembari menempelkan telinganya pada pintu itu.

Ino menarik nafas. "Sakura jangan buat aku dan yang lain khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini,"

Sakura menatap pintu itu, dengan langkah lemah ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. "Maaf," Ino membelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana tidak kaget, wajah Sakura benar-benar sayu, kantung mata tampak jelas dan sisa-sisa air matapun masih berbekas di kedua belah pipi ranumnya.

Ino menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk. "Ya ampun, kau sampai begini!" khawatirnya. Kedua shapirenya menatap penuh prihatin pada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya diam, malas mengomentari.

"Sakura, kau benar putus dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Benar, aku lelah walaupun sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintainya." lirihnya, kembali menangis.

Ino memeluk Sakura, menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya. "Tenanglah, aku di sini untukmu."

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino, "Aku tau, terimakasih Ino."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba berbagi pada sahabat dekatnya ini.

Gadis bermata shapire itu bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya sahabat kecilnya ini, ia pun sudah tau tentang semua sikap Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia tau Sasuke memang kurang oh bukan kurang melainkan jarang ada di samping Sakura, disaat sahabatnya itu senang atau sedih sekalipun.

Ino hanya bisa berharap beban sahabat nya itu bisa sedikit berkurang, dengan adanya dia. "Sudah jangan menangis, kau harus kuat Sakura. Kau kan gadis terkuat yang pernah ku kenal,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. menghapus airmatanya, "Benar, aku yakin Sasuke bisa tanpa aku,dan aku . . . bukanlah segala-galanya dalam hidupnya." Gadis beriris emerald itu mencoba tersenyum, "Aku harus mencoba melupakannya walau sulit."

Ino mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Jika itu yang terbaik, aku selalu mendukungmu."

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Gadis berambut soft ping melangkahkan kakinya pelan di sepanjang koridor. Tatapan emeraldnya kosong, mungkin kejadian 2 hari lalu mampu merubah hidupnya.

'Aku harus terbiasa tanpa dia, bukankah ada atau tiadanya dia aku tetap begini?' gadis itu membatin mempercepat langkahnya, namun terhenti saat melihat Sasuke -mantan kekasihnya- yang tengah menggandeng tangan seorang gadis.

Itu memang bukan urusannya tapi . . . apakah pemuda itu sudah benar-benar melupakannya semudah itu? Apa sosoknya selama ini tak ada artinya?

Sakura merasakan matanya kembali memanas.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura, cepat-cepat melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis di sebelahnya, menjaga jarak. "Sakura!" panggilnya setengah berteriak tapi, Sakura segera berlari menghindar atau malah pura-pura tak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke kesal

"Um ano Senpai ,aku bisa kok ke UKS sendiri" tutur gadis yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, canggung.

Sasuke menoleh "Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu,"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tak apa. Aku duluan Senpai." pamitnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Gadis berambut merah itupun beranjak pergi.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Aku tak apa Gaara," kilahnya, padahal airmatanya masih basah membanjiri pipinya.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tampak tak setuju, "Tidak kau berbohong." Perlahan pemuda itu menggerakan tangannya ,menghapus airmata Sakura.

"Aku tak apa," ucap Sakura sambil menghentikan tangan Gaara.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya,dengan penuh amarah ia mendatangi Sakura dan juga Gaara.

"Bisakah kau jauhkan tanganmu itu dari Sakura'ku hm?"

Gaara menarik tangannya, Sakura menoleh. "Sasuke?" gumamnya.

"Sekali lagi ku lihat kau menyentuh Sakura, awas kau!" ancamnya.

Gaara hanya diam, dia terlalu kaget menerima sikon seperti ini.

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke "Kau . . !" tunjuknya, "Jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi, aku dan kau sudah tak ada ikatan kau mengertikan?" ucapnya kesal.

Semua anak menatap kearah 3 orang yang asik berdebat itu. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, "Ikut aku!"

Sakura tak tau kemana Sasuke akan membawanya, tangannya kebas karena dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke. Cukup ini cukup, bukankah ini sudah berakhir? Sakura menghempaskan lengannya hingga pegangan Sasuke ikut terlepas. "Lepaskan!"

PLAKK

Sasuke terpaku memegang pipinya, memandangi Sakura yang tengah berlari sambil menghapus air matanya.

'Ma'afkan aku Sakura, aku berjanji memperbaiki semuanya!' Sasuke membatin lirih.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Heh ? apa itu *nunjuk yang di atas dengan tampang horor* kenapa daku bikin cerita yang benar-benar OOC'banget . . lebay pula *geleng-geleng*

Lanjutkan atau Hapus?

Review please minnasan >.


	2. Chapter 2

Mempersembahkan Chapter 2 of

Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram © Yusha'chan Higurashi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke .U / Sakura .H

Warning : Au and OOC

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Seorang gadis berambut pink menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Perlahan gadis itu mengusap pelan kelopak matanya, menguap kecil. Tidurnya lumayan nyenyak tadi malam, cukup baginya mengumpulkan energi untuk pagi ini.

"Kak Sakura . . "

Suara familiar diluar sana memanggil nama gadis itu. Adik kecilnya. Konohamaru. Tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya di pagi buta begini, bukan hal biasa bagi Sakura.

"Ya . . Ada apa?" jawab Sakura, beranjak bangun membetulkan baju tidurnya yang agak kusut. Lalu membuka pintu.

Di hadapannya berdiri sosok kecil yang tengah tersenyum di depannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Konohamaru?" tanya Sakura, sembari menggulung rambut pink panjangnya dengan sebuah tusuk konde*?*

Konohamaru mengandikan kepalanya kebelakang, "Tuh diluar ada teman kakak, katanya sih datang menjemput kakak. Pagi sekali menjemputnya," pemuda kecil itu mengernyit bingung.

Sakura pun sama bingungnya, "Siapa?" tanyanya. "Apa kau sudah tanya namanya siapa? Konohamaru?" lanjutnya.

"Sa . . Sa . . " Konohamaru mengetuk dagunya tampak berpikir, wajahnya semakin imut dengan raut bingung seperti itu. "Sa . . . Um Sasuke, iya Sasuke!" ucapnya menjentikan jarinya.

'Oh tidak, untuk apalagi Uchiha itu datang kemari' batin Sakura.

Tak ingin membuat adik kecilnya bingung, Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah," gadis itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengusap pelan kepala adiknya. "Sekarang kau siap-siap ya. Kau tak mau terlambatkan?" tanyanya.

Konohamaru mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mau siap-siap!" pemuda kecil itu beranjak pergi, berlari kecil di sepanjang lorong.

Sakura menegapkan badannya. Menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu berbalik masuk kedalam kamar bermaksud bersiap-siap.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sasuke tampak mengotak atik handphone dark blue miliknya. Walau sebenarnya pikirannya sudah melayang pada sosok gadis berambut pink -mantan kekasihnya- di wajahnya terukir senyum, ia sungguh ingin berbaikan dengan Sakura kali ini.

Berkali-kali ia mengandikan kepala kearah jam dinding yang terpampang di sana. Waktu rasanya berjalan begitu lama baginya.

"Kak Sasuke, aku duluan ya!" pamit Konohamaru sembari tersenyum riang. Mengencangkan tas punggungnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, hati-hati. Dan jangan pacaran!" pesan pemuda itu sembari mengulum senyum.

"Pacaran? Akh kakak ini," Konohamaru mengembungkan pipinya yang kemerahan berpura-pura marah. "Aku kan masih kecil, mana boleh!"

"Ya . . Ya . . " Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya sudah, kau mau terlambat hah?"

"Ah iya, ya sudah. Aku pergi . . "

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tertawa kecil, menatap punggung Konohamaru.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Sebuah suara menyentakkan Sasuke, pemuda dengan rambut raven itu menoleh. "Sakura . . " panggilnya berdiri, menatap gadis di depannya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan mencium keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. ". . . Aku datang menjemputmu . . ." jawabnya.

Sakura meremas tali tas selempangnya. "Tak perlu," gadis itu mencoba membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan emeraldnya. "Bukankah biasanya kau tak pernah datang untuk menjemputku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke diam, onyxnya menatap emerald itu penuh harap.

"Kenapa diam? Bingung? Bingung mau berkilah apa?" ejek Sakura. "Sudahlah," gadis itu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, membuat tubuh Sakura jatuh sepenuhnya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Mendekap dengan erat gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, ku mohon!" pintanya.

Sakura diam, tak membalas pelukan itu. Pelukan yang tadinya amat sangat ia inginkan. Gadis itu selalu menantikan saat-saat Sasuke memeluknya, mendekapnya, menjaganya. Tapi apa? Apa pernah selama pacaran itu terjadi? .Tidak. Tidak pernah.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap Sakura membalas memeluknya. "Aku tau, sikapku selama ini salah. Aku berjanji akan berubah demi kau, Sakura!" bisik Sasuke. Meredamkan kepalanya di lekukan bahu Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban, Sakura sudah kebal dengan bujuk rayu Sasuke dan ia takkan terjebak dua kali di dalamnya. Tidak akan. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura, mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Kau," gadis itu menggeleng, menahan mati-matian airmatanya agar tak melesak keluar. "Aku mohon, bisakah kau berhenti menyakitiku. Sasuke!" ucapnya frustasi.

"Aku lelah, dan aku sudah terlalu banyak terluka karenamu. Apa kau belum puas?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, Sakura." celanya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, dan kau tau itu!" nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Tampaknya ia terbawa emosi. "Ikut aku!" pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sakura, menarik Sakura keluar rumah kemudian menutup pintu.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Hinata apa kau lihat Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut blonde, matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sosok Sakura sahabatnya.

Gadis indigo di sebelahnya menggeleng. "T-ti . . Tidak, se-sepertinya b-belum datang, Ino." jawabnya. Ikut mengamati ruang kelas. Namun sama, tak ada Sakura di sana.

Ino meremas tangannya tanda gelisah, "Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak, Hinata!" ucapnya pelan. "Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa,"

Hinata menepuk pelan tangan Ino, memasang senyum lembutnya. Mencoba menenangkan. "K-kita berdoa s-saja semoga Sa-Sakura tidak kenapa-kenapa," hiburnya.

Ino mengangguk, "Semoga saja."

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan -lumayan- cepat. Keheningan merajai keduanya di dalam mobil ini.

"Kita akan ke sekolah, tapi nanti aku akan menjemputmu saat bel pulang tepat berbunyi." suara dingin namun tegas milik Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Gadis di sebelahnya tak menjawab, hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Tangannya meremas rok di pangkuannya.

*Time Skip*

"Sudah sampai . . " Sasuke memutar duduknya menghadap Sakura. "Aku tak mau melihatmu dekat dengan pemuda manapun! Tidak Gaara, atau yang lain!" pesannya. Tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura pada telinga gadis itu. "Kau mengerti!" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Entah apa yang harus Sakura rasakan, senangkah atau sedihkah? Atau muak? Entahlah. Gadis itu bingung menentukannya.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa Sakura memilih beranjak pergi dari mobil Sasuke.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sepanjang jam pelajaran, Sakura tak fokus sama sekali pada materi pembahasan yang tengah gurunya jelaskan. Gadis itu kalut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Berkali-kali Ino menanyakan keadaannya, namun berkali-kali pula gadis itu menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' atau 'aku tak apa' dengan senyuman lemah yang menjadi topengnya.

Tett . . Tett . . . Tett

Bel pulangpun berbunyi. Tapi tampaknya Sakura tak sadar akan hal itu.

"Ra . . Sakura . . !" panggil Ino, melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah gadis itu. "Sudah bel," sadarnya.

Sakura terperajat, "Heh?"

"Sudah bel," ulang Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Ino memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ungu selempang miliknya, "Maaf, aku ada janji dengan Sai. Kau tak apakan pulang sendiri?" tanyanya. Mengancingkan tasnya, lalu menyampirkannya pada pundaknya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" ragu Ino, menatap sahabat karibnya khawatir. "Kalau kau seperti ini aku jadi ragu meninggalkanmu," lanjutnya.

Mencoba tersenyum Sakura menggeleng, "Sudah tak apa, aku juga sedang ingin sendiri." jawabnya.

Ino menghela nafas, mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura, "Ya sudah, kau hati-hati ya!" pamitnya.

"Kau juga, Ino." balas Sakura. Ino melambaikan tangannya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Makin lama kelas semakin kosong, dan Sakura entah kenapa enggan pergi dari tempat duduknya. Sampai . . .

"Sakura? Kau belum pulang?"

Gadis beriris emerald itu menoleh ke asal suara, disana ada sosok pemuda berambut merah tengah menatapnya bingung. Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, kau sendiri? Kenapa belum pulang?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau ini lucu, aku itu bertanya padamu. Eh . . Kau malah balik bertanya," godanya. Melangkah mendekat ke meja Sakura.

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat, perlahan menyunggingkan senyum yang sedari tadi tak ada mampir di wajahnya. "He he, kau itu Gaara,"

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

Sakura tampak berpikir, bagaimana jika Sasuke tau? Apa pemuda itu akan marah? Tunggu Sakura, bukankah dia tak punya hak untuk itu? Dan bukankah semuanya sudah berakhir sejak hari di mana pertengkaran itu terjadi?

Lama, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke tak mungkin datang! Ia hanya sekedar berjanji, tanpa ada rasa ingin menepati. Lagian untuk apa mengharapkan pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya,"

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sasuke melangkah cepat disepanjang koridor. Dencitan sepatunya dengan lantai menggema disepanjang perjalanan.

"Sial, ini gara-gara dobe sialan itu!" gumamnya kesal. Seharusnya ia sudah keluar kelas dari tadi, dan dengan cepat menjemput Sakura'nya. Hanya saja, karena 'pertarungan' bodohnya dengan rival sejatinya itu harus membuatnya lambat seperti ini, benar-benar tidak ke'Uchiha'an. Ini semua karena hukuman Hatake, guru fisikanya. Yang dengan tanpa rasa kasihan menyuruh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, makhluk tertampan dengan otak jenius harus menyikat wc pria yang terkenal dengan aromanya yang, heh! Kau tau lah.

KREKK

Sasuke menggeser pintu dan well, kosong. Amarah Sasuke sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Sakura tak ada disana padahal Sasuke kan sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke dengan segera beranjak pergi. Tentu saja menemui Sakura.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Strawberry ice untukmu,"

Sakura tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sakura . . "

"Ada apa?" jawabnya, sembari menyeruput ujung ice nya.

Gaara mengulum senyum, "Tidak jadi," celanya, mata jadenya mengamati wajah Sakura.

Sakura sadar akan itu, gadis itupun menoleh. "Heh? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Gaara menggeleng gugup, "Ngg . . . Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja . . . " terdiam sebentar Gaara melanjutkan. " . . . Kau itu manis sekali ya!" akunya, senyuman tipis terpampang diwajahnya.

Walau tipis tapi percayalah, senyuman itu mampu membuat wajah Sakura memanas. "T-terimakasih," jawab Sakura, agak gugup.

"Tak usah berterimakasih. Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Gaara berkata sembari menghisap kembali, cappucino ice nya.

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke anak XI IPA-1 itu siapa mu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menunduk. Sasuke? Kenapa harus membahas tentang dia.

"Dia itu . . . " Sakura menelan ice creamnya. "Um mantan pacarku, ya . . . dia mantanku,"

Gaara mengangguk, berguman 'oh' kemudian kembali memakan ice nya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau pernah kenal dengan Sa . . Um dia?" tanya Sakura, menatap bingung Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai, "Heh, dia itu . . " ejeknya, "Kau tau Sakura. Kau beruntung sudah putus dengannya."

Sakura makin tak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya. Kenapa Gaara mensyukuri putusnya dia dengan Sasuke? Apa mereka ini musuh?

"Kau itu bahan taruhannya!" Sakura membelalak kaget. Gaara menerawang. "Dulu, tim basket Sasuke itu taruhan dengan tim basket milik Aka Suna." jelas Gaara, "Dan . . Kau yang menjadi taruhan utamanya, setelah taruhan keduanya antara Pein dan juga Aka Suna!" lanjutnya.

Ini menyedihkan. Pantas saja Sasuke secuek itu padanya, ternyata hanya karena taruhan rupanya mereka bersama. Sekarang bertambahlah point jelek Sasuke dimata Sakura. Dan tampaknya itu menutup semua kemungkinan agar mereka dapat bersama lagi.

"Kau dan Konan, kakak senior kita yang menjadi bahan taruhan." terang Gaara. Pemuda itu membuang bungkus ice nya, menatap kedua emerald Sakura dalam dengan kedua mata jadenya. "Lama, lama sekali sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, aku takut. Aku takut kau dan Sasuke akan bertengkar dan akhirnya akan menyakitimu."

Ice Sakura meluncur jatuh. Tangannya terasa lemas. "A . . A . . Aku," gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Gaara menarik Sakura kepelukannya. "Sshtt . . Tenanglah, ada aku disini," bisiknya.

Sakura balas memeluknya. Meluapkan semua rasa sakitnya.

"Sakura . . "

Suara dingin ini.

Sakura dan Gaara melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mendapati sosok Sasuke yang datang dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Bukankah kau ku suruh menunggu? Kenapa kau malah disini bersama dia?" tunjuk Sasuke.

Jade milik Gaara bertemu tatap dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Saling menatap tajam. Sakura menatap bingung keduanya.

"Itu hak dia, Uchiha!" ucap Gaara tajam.

"Oh ya?" tantang Sasuke, "Hei Sabaku, harusnya kau itu sadar. Sakura itu pacarku, dia kekasihku. Dan sebaiknya kau berkaca. Jangan seenaknya mengajak jalan Sakura, dasar tak tau malu."

Gaara bangun dari duduknya. Mendorong kedua pundak Sasuke, "Maksudmu apa?" pemuda itu mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke. "Bukankah yang tak tau malu itu kau!" ia melepaskannya dan mendorong Sasuke. Merasa tak terima pemuda bermata onyx itu akan meluncurkan pukulan jika tidak Sakura menengahi mereka.

"Sudah hentikan!"

"Oh . . . Kau membela dia!" Sasuke melangkah maju kehadapan Sakura. "Atau kau memang menyukai dia? Menyukai Sabaku itu? Iya?" Sasuke menunjuk Gaara dengan emosi.

Sakura balas menatap tajam kedua onyx di depannya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Gaara terdiam menatap Sakura dan Sasuke. Apa posisinya saat ini salah? Ia bertanya-tanya.

"Kau itu pacarku, jelas saja itu menjadi urusanku."

"Kau lupa kalau kita sudah putus? Atau kau pura-pura lupa?"

"Itu keinginanmu, aku takkan pernah mengabulkannya." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Kau akan menjadi milikku. Selamanya. Kau dengar. Sakura U-CHI-HA." bisiknya penuh penekanan.

"Kau gila," Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Beralih pada Gaara dan menarik pemuda itu dari sana, meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum pahit.

"Ya . . . Aku tergila-gila padamu, Sakura!"

TBC

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

*nancepin bendera Ke OOC'an*?* hidup OOC, fict ini takkan indah bila tanpa OOC. Setuju? *di gampar yang punya anime*

Okeh, balas review tak login dulu yuk!

Icha yukina clyne

Arigato Icha'san, salam kenal ^^ ini chap 2 nya dan itu artinya fict ini akan di lanjutkan . . . Hore! *nebarin bunga*

Happy end? Fufufu belum tau tuh, liat entar aja ya *di lempar duit receh-cepet-cepet ngumpulin bakal beli permen*

Mind to Review again? *pupy eyes*

Aurellia Uchiha

Arigato Aurell'san, salam kenal ^^

ini lanjutannya, dan gomenasai updetnya gak pake paket kilat, tapi malah pake beca, jadi lama deh nyampenya *alasan*

Arigato loh buat RnR,

Mind to Review again? *pupy eyes*

SasuChiha LowVeRezZ

Huah arigato udah suka, kalau mau tau endingnya, ikutin terus ya *ngedipin mata-readers pada muntah-*

Mind to Review again? *pupy eyes*

Fun-Ny Chan

Sasu'chan selamat berjuang ya *nari-nari pake pom pom* Fun-Ny Chan mau lihat katanya *dideath glare Sasuke-author pundung-* dan fict ini akan berlanjut.

Arigato buat RnR chap 1,

Mind to Review chap 2? *pupy eyes*

yui-chan

Arigato yui-chan atas dukungannya dan juga RnRnya!

Sasu'chan emang suka sembarangan tuduh tuh, *disambit celengan ayam*

Mind to Review again? *pupy eyes*

Shinji Aishiteru

Arigato Shinji'san *peluk-peluk Shinji-digampar-*

Mellow? Mellow itu bukannya buah yang ijo-ijo itu ya? Ituloh, kembaran semangka*di buang ke kawah*

Kalau chap ini kurang, review aja ya lagi *maksa-tampoled-* ditunggu loh, *pupy eyes*

Haruno Mhay

Arigato Mhay'san, salam kenal ^^

ini lanjutannya . . .

Mind to Review again? *pupy eyes*

4ntk4-ch4n

Arigato 4ntk4-ch4n, salam kenal ^^

SasuSaku? Endingnya?

He he he gimana ya *tersenyum-sok-misterius* liat aja nanti ya *PLAKK*

Mind to Review again? *pupy eyes*

Yo yo . . . Ya sudah, sampai ketemu di chap akan datang . . . .

Mind to Review minna? *pupy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Mempersembahkan Chapter 3 of

Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram © Yusha'chan Higurashi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke .U / Sakura .H

Warning : Au and OOC

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Kau yakin tak apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah. Jadenya menyiratkan rasa khawatir pada sosok Haruno di sampingnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku tak apa Gaara. Kau tak perlu khawatir." balas Sakura, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Gaara hanya diam, sepertinya pemuda ini bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Eng sudah sampai." Sakura menyentakkan lamunan Gaara, berhenti dan menatap Gaara. "Terimakasih telah mengantarku," tuturnya.

Tersenyum Gaara berkata, "Ya sama-sama."

"Ya sudah, aku masuk ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Sakura pun melangkah masuk menuju perkarangan rumahnya namun terhenti ketika lengan Gaara menarik tangannya, membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Beristirahatlah."

Sakura tersenyum sekilas mengangguk, kemudian melangkah masuk. Dan Gaara masih mengamati sampai sosok itu benar-benar hilang. Dengan senyuman tipis terpampang diwajahnya.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Di lain tempat, pemuda berambut onyx tengah menyibukan diri dengan ponsel dark blue miliknya. Dengan lincah jari-jarinya menekan deretan keypad pada permukaan ponselnya itu tak terelakkan, serait senyum terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku lagi, Uchiha Sakura."

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sakura menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa. Kali ini keadaan rumah tampak sepi, apa Konohamaru belum datang? Kemana dia? Pikir Sakura. Tak biasanya adiknya itu lambat. Dan itu membuat Sakura khawatir.

Tiba-tiba handphone disaku jaket Sakura bergetar, dengan cepat gadis itu merogoh sakunya. Dan well ada pesan rupanya.

From : Sasuke

Sakura, temui aku di taman kota. Jam 3 sore. Aku menunggumu.

Mau apalagi?

Itulah yang terbesit dibenak Sakura kala mendapat pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah teramat malas dengan ini semua, tapi kau taulah, Sakura bukan tipe orang yang ya . . . Gampang menolak.

"Aku pulang . . ! "

Sakura hampir jantungan mendengar teriakan Konohamaru yang sangat dadakan. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Hei, tak usah teriak. Kau membuat Kakak kaget saja." omelnya, memasukan handphone nya kembali pada saku jaket coklat cream nya. Mengamati Konohamaru yang tampak kucel. "Darimana? Kok kucel?"

"Biasa anak cowok," ucap Konohamaru dengan wajah sok tua. Anak itu menghenyakan diri disebelah Sakura.

Sakura terkikik, "Gaya mu," ejeknya mengusap kepala adik kecilnya itu.

"Sudah makan?"

Menggeleng, "Belum." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, kakak ganti baju dulu. Kau juga. Lalu kita makan, oke?" tawar Sakura. Meraih tasnya.

Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya, "Oke."

Sakura akan beranjak namun tiba-tiba.

CUP!

Satu ciuman mendarat mulus dipipi ranum gadis itu. Konohamaru baru saja menciumnya.

"Gyaa . . "teriak Sakura, sedangkan sang adik sudah main kabur. "Awas kau ya." ancamnya. "Dasar anak itu." gumam Sakura, setengah tertawa.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Tepat pukul 3 sore, Sasuke sudah duduk manis dibangku taman. Tangannya menimang-nimang sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah dengan bulu-bulu halus sebagai motif dasarnya.

"Lihat! Pemuda itu tampan sekali." bisik para gadis sembari tertawa centil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke? Oh . . .

Jangan harap ia akan menoleh dan tersenyum dengan sedikit anggukan kepala seperti para pemuda sopan pada umumnya. Dia tidak. Kenapa? Ya kau taulah, ia sangat malas meladeni fans fanatiknya. Onyx nya malah asik menatap sesuatu di tangannya itu.

"Lama sekali," gumamnya. Atau pantas dibilang sebuah bisikan.

Sasuke mengedarkan sepasang onyx nya pada seluruh penjuru taman. Sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalulalang pada area pinggiran taman. Yea sekedar jalan sore mungkin.

"Ada apa?" suara familiar itu menggema ditelinga Uchiha bungsu ini. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, dan tak lupa menyimpan 'benda spesial' itu kebalik jaket abu-abu miliknya.

"Ada apa, kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengelus puncak kepala Sakura namun dengan cepat ditepis gadis beriris emerald itu. "Tak perlu basa basi," kecamnya.

Senyum Sasuke memudar.

"Bisakah kita duduk dulu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu, jadi langsung saja." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, memasang wajah yang bukan seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

Sasuke diam, onyx nya mengamati wajah Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kau cantik," puji pemuda itu. Perlahan menarik Sakura untuk duduk dibangku taman.

Mau tak mau Sakura menurut, karena err Sasuke mencengkram tangannya. Erat. Sangat erat.

"Lepaskan aku," berkali gadis itu menghentakan tangannya. Berharap cengkraman Sasuke itu dapat terlepas, karena kini pergelangan tangannya tampak merah, bisa dibayangkan betapa kuatnya cengkraman itu. "Apa maumu? Lepaskan aku."

"Diam! Dan dengarkan aku," bentak Sasuke. Spontan Sakura berhenti melakukan perlawanan. Sasuke menarik nafas. Melonggarkan cengkramannya, beralih menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan tangannya. Kepalanya pun perlahan maju dan bertengger pada bahu Sakura dengan posisi berhadapan. "Biarkan begini dulu," bisiknya. Nafasnya hangat menyapu leher jenjang Sakura.

Sakura bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Aku ingin begini. Dekat. Selalu dekat denganmu," Sakura hanya diam. "Kau tau Sakura." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang bersatu lalu mengecupnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Teramat sangat."

"Bisakah kau ubah posisi kita ini?" tanya Sakura. Tampaknya ia tak nyaman dengan tatapan para pejalan kaki yang lewat. Sasuke menarik badannya, menatap dalam kedua emerald didepannya. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Kenapa Sasuke terkesan mempermainkan dirinya. Apa maunya sebenarnya.

"Apa kau masih mau mengulang semuanya bersamaku?"

Hening. Dan akhirnya Sakura menggeleng. "Entahlah," jawabnya. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Aku sudah tau semuanya. Dari awal, hingga akhir." gadis itu menghela nafas. "Kau pikir aku tak tau, kau menjadikan aku bahan taruhan kan?" tanyanya tajam. Kali ini menatap langsung kearah Sasuke.

"Taruhan?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Taruhan apa maksud . . "

"Taruhan bodohmu bersama Aka Suna." Sela Sakura. "Kau memilihku karena kau saingan dengan dia kan? Kau takut jika kau kalah, dan nama Uchihamu itu akan tercoreng. Sebagai seorang pemuda yang tak bisa meluluhkan hati seorang gadis biasa seperti ku ini, iyakan?" tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

Mengambil jeda, Sakura mati-matian menahan gelimang airmatanya. "Setelah kau dapatkan. Kau menyiakan ku, bahkan kau menuduhku sebagai wanita penggoda. Sekarang mau apalagi kau?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura kepelukannya. Merapatkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. "Ku mohon, maafkan aku Sakura." lirihnya. Tangannya mendekap erat gadis itu.

"Aku tau taruhan bodoh itu, semua prasangka ku padamu, dan sikap dingin ku padamu, Itu salah." akunya. "Tapi yang aku tau aku menyukaimu dan aku selalu merasa cemburu padamu, kau . . Aku mencintamu, aku memerlukanmu. Sakura." Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Namun cepat-cepat ditampiknya perasaan itu, perasaan yang dulu sempat ia rasakan pada Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis datang dan membelalakan mata ruby nya kala melihat sepasang sejoli yang berpelukan didepannya. Dengan tangan mengepal gadis itu menghampiri keduanya.

"Sasuke," panggil gadis itu.

Sasuke masih tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, onyx nya tertutup menikmati pelukan itu. Namun Sakura sadar kehadiran gadis asing itu diantara mereka. Gadis berambut soft pink itupun menggeliat minta dilepaskan, dan berhasil pelukan mereka terlepas.

Gadis asing itu menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam kehadiran Sakura kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa kau disini, Sasuke? Dengan gadis ini lagi." tunjuknya.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya.

Sakura memasang raut bingung.

"Oh rupanya gadis berambut aneh ini kebingungan ya?" gadis itu tertawa mengejek. Kemudian tanganya terulur mengajak Sakura bersalaman. "Perkenalkan, aku pacar RES-MI sasuke! Dan ku harap kau tak mengganggu hubungan kami!"

Emerald Sakura membelalak kaget. Sasuke ingin berbicara namun gadis asing itu menyela. "Jadi, bisakah kau pergi dari sini Senior!"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sakura, tajam. Gadis itupun melangkah cepat. Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sontak berdiri meneriakan namanya dengan sempurna.

TBC

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Bagaimana? Puaskah dengan chapter ini? Puas aja ya *maksa* ada konflik lagi tuh kayaknya *lirik-lirik yang diatas*

Mungkin chap depan yang terakhir. Dan jangan kecewa kalau sad ending ya *menyeringai-dirajam-*

Ya sudah, saatnya balas Review gak login :

Smile

Smile-san, salam kenal ^^

Sasuke kan emang serem dari sananya lagi *di injek Sasu*

Mind to review again? *kitty eyes*

Icha yukina clyne

Icha-chan, entahlah kenapa ceritanya bisa begitu *ngejedotin pala ke gentong Gaara* ngebuat mata Icha-chan panas ya? Ini *nyodorin balok es* tempel aja pake ini, pasti nanti panas dimatanya nggak turun*loh?*

Soal SasuSaku jadian lagi? Err liat nanti ya *smirk* dan tenang saja, ceritanya pendek kok, kayak umur Kakuzu *diloakin*

Jadi, mind to review again? *kitty eyes*

VamPs 9irL

VamPs-san, salam kenal ^^

Sasu gila, Sasu gila *ngelemparin Sasuke pake barang material-digampar Sasuke FG-*

Hayeh? VamPs-san mau ya pake marga Uchiha?

Boleh kok, ambil ditoko*?*terdekat ya! *kaga nyambung* ah ya sudahlah

Mind to review again? *kitty eyes*

4ntk4-ch4n

Huah arigato atas RnR chap kemarin *hug* Sesuai pairingnya pasti SasuSaku dong, jadi tak perlu diragukan he he he *disambit konde* SasuSaku kan the best!

4ntk4-ch4n, mind to review again? *kitty eyes*

Aurellia Uchiha

Aurel-chan,*panggilan sesuai pesanan* kau memang pengertian *hug* HIDUP OOC! *dideath glare* eng, kan nggak rame kalau tak OOC hue he he *smirk*

Dan soal ide menistakan Sasuke *menyeringai* tenang saja diriku akan menistakannya senista mungkin hua ha ha glekk, uhuk *ketelen sendal hasil lemparan Sasu FG* ya sudah

Mind to review again? *kitty eyes*

Me

Me-san, salam kenal ^^

Chap 3 udah updet kan, jadi

Mind to review again? *kitty eyes*

Sakura Haruno 1995

Sakura-san, salam kenal ^^

he he arigato buat pujianya ^/^ *blushing* Gaara nggak jahat kok, cuma pengen ngebantu doang dianya, dan soal taruhan di bahas di chap ini, jadi

Mind to review again? *kitty eyes*

Megumi Kisai

Megumi-san, salam kenal ^^

Waduh waduh segitu bencinya sama Gaara ^^

Tapi diriku tetap cinta kok padamu Gaara'kun *berlari slowmotion ke arah Gaara-keserimpet-nyungsep-*

He he, ini buat nyemangatin Sasu *nyodorin pom-pom* dan,

Mind to review again? Tentunya buat Sasu *kitty eyes*

Yo yo bales review udah, eng mumpung bulan puasa, Yusha minta maaf lahir batin ya pada semua warga FFN *nyalamin satu-satu* semoga pada lancar aja dah puasanya, ^^

Dan akhir kata, sampai jumpa dichap depan!

Mind to RnR MINASAN?

Jaa . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Mempersembahkan Chapter 4 of

Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram © Yusha'chan Higurashi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke .U / Sakura .H

Warning : Au and OOC

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Pemuda beriris onyx itu menatap sosok didepannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin ala Uchiha. "apa maksudmu berkata begitu pada Sakura?" tanyanya, ketus. "dasar tak tau malu!"

Gadis dihadapannya menaikan alis kirinya, memasang senyum meremehkan. "heh? Tak tau malu? Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya, kemudia tertawa, tawa yang sengaja dibuat-buat. "hahaha bukankah yang tak tau malu itu kau ya kakak seniorku?" ejeknya.

"Kau gila!"

"Kau bilang aku gila? Ya. Aku memang gila." Mendekat ia memegang pipi pemuda itu menyusuri rahang pemuda berambut raven itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya. "aku tergila-gila padamu Sasuke." Bisiknya ditelinga pemuda itu.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mendorong Karin. "wanita rendahan!"

Membuat gadis itu terhuyung mundur."Sa-Sasuke?" matanya membelalak.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan ku! Atau kau akan menyesal!" kecam Sasuke. Pemuda itupun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Karin yang menangis meneriakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sakura menenangkan diri diblakon kamarnya. Gadis itu duduk terdiam menatap langit. Buliran airmatanya, entah mengapa susah dihentikan. Kejadian tadi nampaknya sangat melukai hatinya.

Berapa kali ia mencoba menyekanya, tapi yang ada buliran itu kian menderas. "bodoh . . . bodoh! dasar lemah!" ia memaki dirinya. Kembali menyeka airmatanya. Kasar.

"Sakura . . . ."

Dibawah sana, tampak Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan lirih. Penampilan pemuda itu tampak semeraut, hanya dengan kaos putih tipis dan juga celana jeans hitam. "aku bisa jelaskan padamu Sakura. Ku mohon."

Sakura balas menatapnya. Bibirnya kelu untuk berkata.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini, aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku kan Sakura?"

Lama terdiam akhirnya Sakura menggeleng cepat, kemudian berdiri mencengkram pagar pembatas dengan jarinya yang gemetar. "aku tak lagi mencintaimu! dan harusnya kau sadar itu!" teriaknya.

Menunduk Sasuke menarik nafas. Entah kenapa saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi paru-parunya serasa hampa tak berudara.

"Kau bisa pergi dari rumahku. Karena aku . . . " menelan ludah Sakura melanjutkan. ". . . . . tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Sakura. Mengamati tiap inci wajah gadis itu, walau tak begitu jelas dan . . . . dapat!

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan pernah mengganggu dan menampakan wajahku lagi didepanmu-" Sasuke membalasnya . "-semoga kau bahagia . . . . Saku."

Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membungkam mulutnya meredam tangis.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Ra . . . Sakura!" gadis blonde itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. Berkali-kali Ino mendapati Sakura melamun hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Heh?"

"Huh!" bibir gadis blonde itu mengerucut. Menghentakkan kakinya sebal. "kau ini melamun terus. Ada apa sih" Rajuknya.

"Aduh. Maafkan aku Ino." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya memasang cengiran terpaksanya. "hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Kau pasti tak mendengar apa yang tadi aku ceritakan. Iyakan?" tanyanya. Telunjuknya mengacung menuding sosok Sakura.

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengangangguk. "Err, i-iya. Tapi . . . ceritalah lagi aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu Ino. Aku janji." Mohon Sakura. Menunjukan kedua jarinya, telunjuk dan juga jari tengah membentuk huruf 'V' dengan ringisan kecil dibibirnya.

"Ah sudahlah." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "bisa-bisa bibirku ini sumbing jika kau suruh cerita lagi." Ucapnya membuang muka. "Sebagai gantinya kau harus meneraktirku minum dikantin. Bagaimana?" tawarnya balik menatap Sakura, merangkul pundak gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Aduh!" Ino menepuk jidatnya. Menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Membuat Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap bingung Ino dengan emeraldnya. "ada apa?"

Nyengir, gadis blonde itu menggaruk kepalanya. "he he aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Temari." tuturnya. Lidahnya menjulur.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "dasar. Terus? Apa kita jadi ngantin bareng?" tanyanya.

Ino memegang pundak Sakura. "tidak hari ini. Tapi besok. Kau tahukan ini hari Jumat, jadi istirahat hanya 1 kali." jelasnya. "tapi aku akan menagihnya besok. Jadi siapkanlah uang jajanmu ya, Sakura-ku!" gadis blonde itu kembali nyengir.

"Ya . . . Ya . . " Sakura meladeninya bosan. "cepat pergi! kau tahukan bagaimana Temari kalau sedang murka?" ingat Sakura, berkacak pinggang.

Ino mengangguk. "ya aku tau." gadis itu menelan ludah. Ekspresi wajahnya sempat meringis, namun segera berganti "sudah ya . . . sampai ketemu dikelas." Ino pun berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sendirian lagi deh."

Hembusan nafas.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Mau tak mau, Sakura meneruskan jalannya menuju kantin. Karena didorong rasa lapar dan juga haus, tentunya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, kala melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari belokan dan berjalan kearahnya. Sakura mengatur nafasnya.

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke pun menyadari adanya gadis itu disana.

Tadinya, Sakura mengira Sasuke akan menoleh dan menyapanya, tapi nihil. Pemuda bermata onyx itu berlalu dengan wajah santainya, tanpa menoleh pada Sakura sedikitpun. Tampaknya pemuda itu memenuhi janjinya.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengatur nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. "Sakura," gumamnya lemah.

Rasanya ada berjuta rasa bersalah di benak Sasuke. Rasa sesak saat ia mengacuhkan Sakura di dekatnya, padahal jarak begitu dekat.

Lamunan pemuda itu terhenti saat berbondong para murid yang tadinya tengah memenuhi koridor, masuk kelas dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke memejamkan mata onyxnya sesaat, mencoba melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Mungkin bel pulang adalah suara terindah bagi para penghuni kelas Sakura. Pelajaran kimia benar-benar membuat para murid jenuh, bukan karena pelajarannya, tapi gurunya.

"Ya, aku rasa sampai disini perjumpaan kita, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, guru Asuma."

Sosok pria jangkung itupun berlalu. Kegaduhan mulai merajai kelas.

"Jalan sampai pagar bareng yuk!" ajak Ino, mengamit lengan Sakura.

Sakura menyampirkan tas selempangnya. "Iya, iya."

Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan, sesekali terlihat Ino tertawa sembari menunjuk Sakura, sedang gadis pink itu hanya merengut kesal sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sakura ya?"

Tampaknya Sasuke yang tengah mengikuti Sakura diam-diam, tersentak kaget. Sosok Sai berjalan santai disebelahnya. "Belajar jadi agen mata-mata ya? Ckck, kau ini." Gumam Sai.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Oh aku tau." Sai menjentikan jarinya. Lalu membelok kearah lapangan. Sasuke menaikan alis kirinya bingung. Mau apa Sai disana?

Sai meletakkan tasnya, berdiri tegap ditengah lapangan. "Teman-teman ada pengumuman!" teriaknya. Seketika para murid yang tadinya akan pulang menghentikan langkah mereka termasuk Sakura dan Ino. Lalu mengelilingi Sai.

"Ada pengumuman apa Sai?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga dipipi, sembari mendrible bola basketnya.

Sai tersenyum, menatap Sasuke. "Bukan aku yang punya pengumuman, tapi . . . . " telunjuk Sai mengarah tepat kearah Sasuke. "Dia . . !" dan semua matapun seketika menatap Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura!" bisik Ino, menyenggol pundak Sakura dengan pundaknya. Membuat Sakura yang tadinya melihat kearah Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "Sasuke mau ada pengumuman apa ya? Apa dia mau pindah?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Pindah? Bukankah itu artinya ia takkan melihat Sasuke lagi? Kenapa terasa menyesakan?

"Aku tak tau." Sakura pun menunduk.

"Sasuke ingin menyatakan cintanya?"

"Ku dengar dia putus dengan kak Sakura, dan dekat dengan adik kelas yang bernama Karin."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas kala mendengar bisik para adik kelasnya.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari kejauhan kemudian beralih dan berkata. "Aku tau ini ide gila sahabatku, Sai. Tapi, aku berterimakasih padamu teman." Sai menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ku rasa salah tidak jika ingin melamar seseorang disekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tak masalah apapun tempatnya, benar tidak teman-teman?" ungkap pemuda beralis tebal. Meminta pendapat kepada anak lain.

Yang lain mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengulum senyum. "Baiklah."

Perlahan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sosok yang diinginkannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Hening.

"Maukah kau memaafkan ku? Kita ulang semua dari awal." Bisik Sasuke. Sosok didepannya menatapnya gelisah, merasa risih dengan keadaan sekitar yang mulai menggoda mereka. "Jawab aku Sakura." Sasuke memegang lengannya meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Emerald Sakura yang tadinya tak terfokus beralih menatap lurus sosok Sasuke di depannya yang juga tengah menatapnya dan meyakinkannya. "A-aku . . " Sasuke masih menunggu.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Sai . . . !" Pemuda bernama Sai itu menoleh, mendapati Ino yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya melambaikan tangan. "Ino?"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Sai. "Ide yang gila." Seukir seringai kecil namun manis tersungging dibibir Ino.

"Tak apa, untuk mengclearkan masalah." balas Sai. "Apa kau tidak bosan mengurusi masalah mereka berdua? Huh?" Pemuda itu menaikan alis kirinya. Menyeringai.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Kau ini." Rajuknya mendorong pelan bahu Sai.

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Apa aku tak punya kesempatan lagi? Apa kesalahanku benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan? Jawab! Jawab aku Sakura." Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar lelah, ia mengguncang bahu Sakura dengan geram.

Sakura yang tak pernah mendapati raut keputus asaan sesakit Sasuke, menatapnya tak percaya. Bibirnya bergetar memucat, seolah ingin mengungkapkan sebuah kalimat tapi semu.

Disekitar mereka para murid yang tadinya menonton, perlahan membubarkan diri. Entah karena ada urusan atau takut kesorean pulang emm malah takut dianggap ingin tau urusan pribadi orang. Heh. Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri ditengah lapangan. Berhadapan. Saling melempar tatap.

"Ku mohon. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengembalikanmu jadi milikku? Apapun itu, ku mohon beritahu aku." Suara Sasuke melemah. "Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku menginginkanmu!"

Serait senyum tersungging tipis dibibir Sakura. "Aku . . . " Kepala Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk, mendongak ketika mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis didepannya. Matanya menatap langsung sepasang emerald itu. "Memaafkanmu . . " Dapat terasa oleh Sakura, cengkraman lengan Sasuke pada bahunya melemas. Lengan pemuda itu perlahan turun meninggalkannya. "Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke." ulang Sakura.

Pemuda itu menarik lengan Sakura, memeluknya erat. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.". . . Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang akan membuatmu pergi dariku lagi. Aku berjanji." tuturnya mengelus rambut bubblegum Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku percaya."

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

"Ini untukmu."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menjilat es krimnya. Beralih menatap Sasuke yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak, yang Sakura tau adalah tempat menyimpan perhiasan. "Untukku?" Dahinya berkerut bingung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut sang gadis. "Tentu saja my sweetheart."

"Dapat darimana?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya. "Dapat? Bukan dapat Sakura, tapi membeli, Mem-be-li." Sakura tersenyum bergumam oh, mulai menekuni es krimnya kembali.

"Kenapa tak kau ambil?" Sasuke merasa tersinggung dengan prilaku Sakura. "Ini cincin pengikat kau dan aku. Apa kau tak mau?"

Membuang separuh es krim gadis itu mengelap bibirnya dengan sehelai tisu. Sasuke memperhatikan. "Ikatan itu tak usah pakai benda itu Sasuke."

Pemuda itu diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi ada disini . . . " Sakura memegang dada kirinya, lalu memegang dada Sasuke. "Dan disini." Tersenyum. "Hidup didalam hati kita."

Seukir senyum terpampar diwajah bungsu Uchiha itu. "Aku tau. Dan aku akan menjaganya." Sasuke mempersempit jarak mereka memiringkan kepalanya. "Selamanya."

THE END

_Nae Gaseume Saneun Saram_

*potong tumpeng-ngebagiin sama para Readers-* Ini silahkan tumpengnya. Buat merayakan tamatnya Fict ini.

Bagaimana dengan Fict yang satu ini, gantungkah endingnya? Atau kurang greget? *menatap para Readers dengan tatapan 'Tolong bilang enggak'*dilemparin lemari* nggak apa-apakan? Yang pentingkan happy end, iya gak?*ngaco-di injek-di rajam Readers-*

Gomen, karena nggak sempet bales review. Tapi sungguh. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, karena sudah setia sedia dengan fict ini.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa!

Dan review untuk penutup?

Jaa . . .


End file.
